


The Museum

by homunerd



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Modern Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homunerd/pseuds/homunerd
Summary: Byleth reminiscence on the past, present, and future.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	The Museum

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of 
> 
> https://twitter.com/sethkiell/status/1287123382434111489?s=20 
> 
> and 
> 
> https://twitter.com/angerykacchan/status/1262362943145926662?s=20
> 
> With a spin of my own.

The walls are red.

They’re not the same as they were all those years ago, but the shade is close enough to complement the paintings that line the walls. 

Light streams through the arch ways and windows. They hit just right against the statues of the various unnamed soldiers. Some of them positioned in such a way it looks as though they’re reaching for mercy from the high heavens. 

Byleth sits on the bench that’s positioned outside of the Audience Chamber. Her earbuds are put on full blast. Romantic era orchestral music to fit her yearly routine. 

She breathes in. 

She can almost remember the smell of the kitchen cooking freshly caught fish. The air would be thick with it, wafting through the air. Instead the greasy scent of hamburgers and fries hits her nose, and she scrunches her nose. 

The dining hall down stairs had been turned into a place with fries and giant meat sticks. The food tastes fine, not like the fresh fruits and game that had always been carted in on the weekends. 

She sighs. 

Standing, she shifts her backpack and slowly enters. The room is wide and open. The stained glass window directly in front of her is somehow still intact even after all these years. 

Color dances across the back wall. Under the archways, paintings line the perimeter. Each are lit up in their own set up. They depict the history of Fodlan. The tale of beasts and wars and bloodshed. 

Byleth moves towards the largest painting in the room. 

The battle of two siblings. Blue verse red blurs painted so boldly she could almost remember the moments standing in the emperor room all those centuries ago. 

She bows her head and closes her eyes. 

Edelgard had fallen. Blood soaked her chest, darker than her outfit. 

Byleth had watched as she slumped over. The air was released of it’s tension, though something else still remained.

Dimitri had turned away, and left without a word. A blue hilt dagger in his hands. 

He had not shed a tear. Not for her. Not in public. 

When Byleth had gone back to her room, she had felt an emptiness she had not felt in her life. 

It had taken her hundreds of years. No. _Thousands_ of years to realize what humanity truly meant. She had stopped counting the days, weeks, months, and years after everyone had died. It wasn’t worth it, when she began to realize her life was going to extend farther than any person she met. 

She can't tell what she is now. After years of accepting her fate, questions of who she is, what she is, began to rear their head as she was left alone. 

Originally she was a nobody. A daughter. A mercenary. The Ashen Demon. 

Just as fast she was dubbed a teacher. Became a student. A friend. 

She slept, then suddenly became an ally. A researcher. A soldier. A leader. 

Then, she became the archbishop. She ruled Foldlan, until she couldn’t handle it. She… she was a false hope. A figure head. 

She opens her eyes to see Dimitri’s triumph grin and Edelgard’s face twisted in agony. Instead of staring longer, she turns around to one of the many statues in the room. 

The Adrestian Empire had fallen. It then proceeded to become absorbed and united under Byleth’s rule. Originally, its history was erased from the texts, just as Rhea had wanted. 

It was only in the past hundred years, have people decided history was interesting, was worth salvaging. Not many, but enough for historians to uncover the truth. 

Byleth had just watched them. Not bothering to agree or disagree, she allowed them to keep working. Rhea was gone. She had no reason to stop them.

As she moves closer to the specific statue, she unzips her bag and delicately takes out the red roses. Some of the petals have fallen off from the trip here, but she’s sure it didn’t matter. 

She looks up at the ruined remains of Edelgard. She stood like when she was alive, determined and regal. Her nose had fallen off, as well as one of her horns. The large axe positioned in front of her was well worn and chipped. 

She places the roses down at the foot of the statue. They would probably be taken away by security, but it was the thought that counted. 

It had taken more than a millennia to understand she had a choice. 

It took her another millennia to realize she still _has_ a choice. 

Edelgard had given her a choice. To fight for something else, something for herself. 

But, being so young and naive, Byleth never saw it. 

Maybe in a different universe, one where all the answers were uncovered, one where there was no war or blood, would she have been able to make that choice.

She tilts her head, taking out her earplugs, and turns off her music. A melody drifts into her head, she begins to hum softly. It’s the song she once heard Dorothea jokingly sing to Edelgard. She would actually sing it, maybe one day, however there are far too many people around for her liking. 

Maybe she would sneak in later, with a beer, and a toast on her lips. 

As she hums, there’s an emptiness inside of her. Byleth knows she’ll never understand her own emotions. She’s been to new age therapy more than she could count, but processing everything will never get any easier. 

Jeralt’s death was the worst. Then Edelgard’s. Then Claude’s and Dimitri’s. Rhea’s.

All of them were executed different enough to make her feel useless. 

Death never got easier. It hangs over her head like a guillotine, and yet never desires her, only the people she had created such deep bonds with. 

She stops humming as the song finishes. There’s something wet on her cheeks and she blinks, touching her face. 

Tears. She was crying. 

Her chest didn’t hurt. Not like when Jeralt died. No, instead there is a low aching in her soul. Like an old wound had reopened.

Byleth doesn’t bother to wipe them away because, what was the point? 

She continues to stare at the statue. What a different outcome would have been if she had been strong enough to stand with Edelgard. Would she have lived? Would she have grown old, and have grandchildren? What legacy would she have left?

Would Edelgard have been happy?

Would… Byleth been happy?

“What would you have done?” She whispers. 

Edelgard doesn’t respond. 

Byleth grits her teeth.

“Ma’am?”

Byleth blinks, and turns. She looks down to see a short girl looking up at her uncomfortably. Her eyes are light brown, the same color as her hair. She has a pair of dark sunglasses perched on the top of her head. She’s wearing an academy outfit.

A teenager.

If the years have taught Byleth anything it was that people don’t like to be left waiting. Especially teenagers. “I’m sorry, am I in your way?”

“No, nothing like that.” She says. She’s rubbing her arm. “I just happened to see you were crying. Is, um, everything alright?”

“I am fine.” Byleth nods, then smiles to prove her point. “Thank you for the concern.” 

“Oh,” The teen continues to look uncomfortable. It looks like she’s trying to keep the conversation going. “I also, uh, heard that song you were humming. What was the name of it? It sounds so familiar.” 

“An old folk song.” Byleth says. “I don’t believe it has a name.” 

“That’s a shame.” The teen frowns. “I could’ve sworn I’ve heard it before.”

“Maybe.” Byleth shrugs. “Apologies.”

“Ah, no, it’s perfectly fine.” The teen says. She smiles. “Your voice is very pretty. Have you tried out for the local theater here? A friend of mine is the lead. She’s uber talented.”

“I am not very good on stage.” Byleth says. This girl was very chatty. Usually children get intimidated by her appearance. 

“Stage fright.” She nods. “Understandable.” 

They stand in silence until Byleth’s curiosity gets the better of her. “You look a little young to be without a chaperone.”

“Hey!” She huffs. “I’m sixteen! I’m here on a school trip.”

“Did you sneak away from the tour?” Byleth deadpans. 

The teen blushes. “N-no. Okay maybe but don’t tell anyone! The battles and stories are so much cooler up here than the boring ones about the dead white dude necromancer. Honestly, couldn’t they have thought up something better than that? Story’s so boring.”

At this Byleth laughs. “Yeah, sounds about right.”

She turns to her and squints at her face. “You know, you look kinda familiar too…” 

“Oh Ellie!” They both turn. Curly hair bounces as another young teen rushes in. She’s wearing dangling jewelry and a leopard print jacket over her uniform. “There you are! They have this store that sells jewelry and armor!”

Byleth feels her chest squeeze. 

“What!” Ellie snaps. She turns back to Byleth. “Oh! You’re smiling! I’m glad!” She beams. 

Still smiling, Byleth shakes her head. “You’re one weird kid.” She says. 

Ellie laughs. “You’re one weird lady. Crying in a museum.” 

Byleth rolls her eyes, “Respect your elders.” She remarks. 

Ellie laughs again, and for a brief second Byleth has to look at her again. For some reason instead of brown hair there’s a flash of white, with violet eyes instead of brown. 

“My friends say that. Top of my class, though, so it’s working.” She smiles again. “I’ll be seeing you, Miss…” 

“Byleth.” She replies. 

“Byleth.” Ellie nods, and salutes. “Sorry for bothering you.” 

She gives one last wave as she rushes off to meet with her friend, who begins whispering quite loudly to her. “Who is _that_?”

“Shh! She can hear you, you nitwhit!” 

“Yeah, but she’s kinda-” 

Ellie drags her out of the room as Byleth watches them leave. 

She turns back to Edelgard. The statue’s eyes are unwavering as it’s carved into a glare. 

Byleth eyes soften as she smiles. “Maybe… maybe everyone’s still around. Even you.” She says softly, zipping her bag. “I’ll see you around, Edelgard.” 

The statue continues to stand tall as Byleth walks away. 

It’s only a matter of time, when Byleth dies, but until then she’ll live on. For those lost. 


End file.
